You Are A Truely Obsessed Speed Racer Fan When
by CrazyWoman200253204
Summary: These are some of the things that can happen to a truely obsessed Speed Racer fan. Please R/R! I've Added a poll in my profile please go and vote! NEW FORMAT AND #49 ADDED!


**A/N**: My sisters, JoAnn, and Lori (AKA autonwallyluvr) have all pitched in to come up with all of these. So I have to thank them for helping me.

**Disclaimer**: Speed Racer is the property of Speed Racer Enterprise. This was only done for fun and is in no way an insult to you truly obsessed Speed Racer fans out there, of which we are as well :)

You are a truly obsessed Speed Racer fan when…

1. While driving down the freeway, you imagine yourself to be in a race car, on a race track, and in a race, until the cops pull you over for speeding!

2. You mistakenly call the officer that pulled you over "Inspector Detector".

3. While looking at the word Sprite, you think of Spritle.

4. You are constantly thinking of the Mach 5 and/or Speed Racer (Be it either the character, the old cartoon or the 2008 movie).

5. Your answer sheet to a test spells out "Speed Racer" or "Go, Speed, Go".

6. Every chimpanzee you see, you think of "Chim-Chim".

7. Every black X on a white background (which is anything on normal white paper), or a white X on a black background, reminds you of Racer X.

8. Any black and white checkered object reminds you of the checkered flag that signals the end of a race.

9. You start calling your father "Pops".

10. You ask your father to build you the Mach 5.

11. If you're a male: You start calling your girlfriend and/or wife "Trixie". If you're a female: You start calling your boyfriend and/or husband "Speed".

12. You start calling your mechanic "Sparky".

13. You watch Speed Racer cartoons (If you own the DVD's) until all hours of the morning.

14. You start calling your older brother "Rex", or your younger brother "Spritle".

15. Every yellow car that has black on the front, reminds you of Racer X's car, The Shooting Star (Especially if you're super tired!)

16. Every white car that you see starts to resemble the Mach 5. (Again, especially if you're super tired!)

17. You're playing with child Speed Racer toys.

18. You start owning Speed Racer toys

19. You see the 2008 Speed Racer movie so many times that you've lost count.

20. You find yourself humming the Speed Racer theme song.

21. You're at a race track watching a race, and instead of yelling your favorite racer's name, you start yelling "Go, Speed, Go!"

22. You install auto-jacks on your car.

23. Because you have the auto-jacks on your car, you start jumping over slower moving traffic.

24. Your steering wheel resembles the Mach 5 steering wheel.

25. You install the circular saws on the front of your car and end up getting pulled over for concealed weapons.

26. If you're a Male, you start signing your name as Speed Racer. If you're a Female, you start signing your name as Trixie.

27. You check your trunk often to make sure Spritle and Chim-Chim aren't hiding in there.

28. While at a stop light, you start to imagine the light as the GO light in racing.

29. While going around a corner, you're tempted to slide your car around it at 100 MPH.

30. You search for a company called "Racer (and/or) Pops Motors" to get your car fixed.

31. When you see, smell, think, or eat pancakes you think of Mom Racer's pancakes. (From 2008 Movie)

32. When you see candy (any and all kinds), you think of Spritle and Chim-Chim

33. When you see a helicopter, you think of Trixie's helicopter.

34. You find yourself reading Speed Racer fanfics.

35. When you see 'GO (insert favorite sports team here) GO' you immediately think 'GO, SPEED, GO'.

36. You have the Speed Racer graphic novels checked out from the local library and don't want to return them. (Thanks RedLion2!)

37. You go to McDonalds just to get the speed racer toys from the happy meals! (Thanks Kinomi Shadow!)

38. You own three different versions of the theme song. (Thanks dragonridergirl6!)

39. You find yourself choreographing a dance to the Speed Racer Theme Song (Movie or Cartoon) (Thanks Domino Sammie!)

40. You start scouring the Internet for pictures to put into your own "Speed Racer" scrapbook. (Thanks Icopperfield!)

41. You start comparing things to Speed Racer. (Thanks InvisibleBrunette)

42. You jump out of your car to get the motion sensitive Mach 5 Steering wheel toy that fell off your roof, and into oncoming traffic. (Thanks Jaks-Girl!)

43. You have to fight off two of your other friends for imaginary custody of Inspector Detector (The 2008 Version). You later give up and share joint custody. (Thanks Jaks-Girl!)

44. You design your own car, racer, and back story for no good reason. (Thanks Jaks-Girl!)

45. You design the cars, racers, and back stories for the two aforementioned friends for the same reasons. (Thanks Jaks-Girl!)

46. You go to the Dollar Tree to look at Speed Racer Hot wheels, and complain when Delia's car doesn't have the pinups painted on it. (Thanks Jaks-Girl!)

47. You start talking really, really fast in everyday conversations. (Thanks Little Black Kitty!)

48. You buy a stick shift so you can drive like Speed. (Thanks Reigen Doki!)

49. You start humming the speed racer song in Japanese version or in any language you speak. (Thanks Susan)

**A/N 2**: If you can think of any others that my sisters and I have not thought of, please review and tell me. I'll add it and (of course) give you credit for it. Please review and tell me what you think. No flames please or we'll use it to fuel the Mach 5. :) Please also take a moment to check out my poll! Thanks a bunch everyone! Much love, Crazy.


End file.
